


Mouthy

by orphan_account



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [14]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cock Worship, Fanart, I Don't Even Know, I love Vendetta way to much, Large Cock, M/M, Manip, NSFW Art, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Size Kink, What Have I Done, someone take photoshop away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Only one surefire way to shut Leon up
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Mouthy




End file.
